<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Man by MakennaSweets1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846288">Just a Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967'>MakennaSweets1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Gen, Late Night Conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is near, but they have each other watching the world as they wait for it to take them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas and Dean laid side by side above the bunker, tipsy waiting for the end to come.</p><p>Chuck commanded it ”welcome to the end.”</p><p>Forgiven they would fight together yet again, against the end. This time they felt powerless, defeated but they would carry on.</p><p>They watched the clouds above them and drank. Maybe the world would end now while they drank each other in.</p><p>”Tell me what they look like Cas” Dean watched the clouds above them.</p><p>He'd always wondered how Cas’s wings looked. Never asked though, maybe it was the vast amount of alcohol in his system maybe it wasn't something else. Nonetheless, the words came tumbling out of his mouth just as drunk as he was.</p><p>”What” Cas questioned in his typical gruff voice. A voice that lived inside of Dean's mind playing sentences over and over.</p><p>
  <em>I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always come when you call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm hunted, I rebelled, and I did all of it for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, I love all of you.</em>
</p><p>”Your wings, what’re they like” Dean slurred. He could see those blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, always seeming to bewitch him. His shadow was almost enough to envision them behind his back. Standing out behind the tan trench coat, and holy tax accountant shtick.</p><p>”Now Dean, they are not what the once were... They are a skeleton, a few burnt black feathers coating them. Bent at odd angles, broken bones sticking out. From the fall they are...”</p><p>”Damaged” Dean supplies, watching the sorrow in Cas’s eyes ”I bet they're beautiful”</p><p>Biting his lip Cas sighed ”I wish”</p><p>”What were they like before... Before hell... Before me” Dean choked out. Maybe if he hadn't been such a disease they would be okay.</p><p>”Dean” Cas clamored stern and soft, rolling over to face Dean ”you are not to blame for my wings, everything I've done has been my choice.”</p><p>”But you did it for me” Dean rolled over to face Cas, he couldn't help but get a blossom of warmth in his chest. Sure they were not inches apart but they were still close enough, he could reach out and ruffle through Cas’s thick raven hair. A thought he'd dreamed about so many times before.</p><p>”and I would do it again” there was no room for argument.</p><p>Yet Dean couldn't help but argue ”I am just a man” his voice came out incredulous.</p><p>Cas brushed Dean’s fallen hairs out of his face ”You are so much more than that”</p><p>Cas sat up unable to handle the intensity of their gaze without making a move. He was followed by Dean, sitting side by side now seemingly closer. They both took another drink looking over the bunker.</p><p>”To answer your question about my original wings. They were big when stretched out they could engulf an entire room.” Cas stretched his arms out in front of them as if emphasis how large they were.</p><p>Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder wary from the alcohol. At first, he tensed up but then he settled in, chalking up Dean’s sudden affection to the beer.</p><p>”White, pure like any symbolic image you've seen before but somehow brighter. Laced with a blue glimmer of grace. Some feathers were longer than my human vessel. Soft fluffy, but they served as powerful weapons.” Cas finished noticing Dean looking at him in awe.</p><p>”I wish I could see them” Dean sighs imagining them wrapping behind the two of them. Pulling him even closer so that their bodies were touching not just head and shoulder.</p><p>Cas placed his arms back behind himself and Dean ”why”</p><p>Lifting his head he looked into Cas’s hazy eyes ”because they're a part of you and...”</p><p>”And” Cas persisted with a delicate smile.</p><p>Dean halted his drunken chick flick confession but that hypnotizing blue stare ”and I want to know... See every part of you before ’the end’ as Chuck put it”</p><p>Cas gaped his mouth like a fish out of water, opening and closing it. He didn't know how to respond, but somehow he managed out ”I want to know every part of you too”</p><p>Dean lifted his head viewing Cas’s entire face. The sexed-up looking hair. The hazy blue eyes hung with dark circles below them. His triangular nose. The slight stumble which seemingly never changed. Those pink pillow-like lips. He licked his own with sheer restraint.</p><p>They just stared at each other under the thousands of clouds. Dean laid his head back on Cas’s shoulder waiting yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>